Setting up Bored and Moody
by 13515
Summary: Mai is bored and Zuko is moody. story on how Ty lee tries to set these to up while trying to catch the Avatar.I made it Teen just to be safe. [Maiko]...later slight Kataang
1. The Reunion

To girls sat at a table next to each other in the great Ba sing se place.

"Mai, what do you think I should have fire flakes or no fire flakes"

"Ty lee I don't really care at all" Mai yawned Azula had made them get up extra earlier for something important. It was much to earlier for Mai to be up, but Ty lee was as hyper as ever.

Ty lee made puppy dog eyes at Mai, which she easily ignored. "Should I eat them or not I feel fat today".

"Yes, no, maybe be so" Ty lee was getting on Mai's nerves, which wasn't new.

"Shut up Ty lee I'm tried and Azula is going to be down here any second".

"Fine but when something bad happens I'm not going to help you".

Mai hated when her friend was so dumb and made a big deal out of something so little like eating fire flakes.

"Eat them it's not going to kill you" Mai exclaimed.

"Thanks Mai" Ty lee gave her friend a big hug much to Mai's dislike.

Azula enter the room in her Earth nation clothes. Looking at her to friends she saw a happy Ty lee munching on fire flakes, and a bored Mai who seemed to have got no sleep.

"Morning girls"

"Morning princess Azula" Ty lee said with much volume then needed; Mai gave Azula a wave because her head was on the table.

"Glad to she your awake Mai" Auzla began. "As your aware girls we've taken over Ba singe sa, but there is more that we have do". "I have gotten us a new team member, and he will be down for breakfast shortly". "We must keep a eye-"

Ty lee cut off Azula's sentence and went into girl talk mode.

"Is he cute, is he your boyfriend, is he tall, what type of hair does he have, do I know him". Ty lee was yaping on and on until Mai put her hand over Ty lee's mouth.

"Quit talking" Mai said much to her relief Ty lee stopped talking and let Azula finish.

"Why don't you ask Mai those questions Ty lee; now if you need me I'll be in the war room". With that Azula left the room, and Ty lee was pondering in her head.

"Mai do you know who he is" Ty lee asked.

"Don't know don't care, and now I'm going back to bed for some much needed sleep" with that Mai left the room. Ty lee was confused on who the person could be so she left the room to annoy it out of Azula.

IN THE HALL

Mai walked though the beautiful place hallway on her way to her bedroom. It was large and open, and  
very boring according to Mai. She would have rather been back at the fire nation. She didn't  
understand what Azula was talking about the only thing she could think of was some kind of joke.  
Azula played jokes on her all the time usually with the help of Ty lee.

Mai went back to the apple incident the end result was Zuko on top of her in the cold water. She had been so mad at them, and to her it seemed like Zuko was also mad. She remembered how he stormed off soaking wet. A tiny smilecrept on to her.

Ty lee who ran up to her and nearly made her fall over took her smile away.

"Mai I've got someone you need to meet". Ty lee pulled her annoyed friend down the hallway.

Ty lee stopped at the room right across from Mai's and knocked.

"What do you want Azula" came a voice from behind the door.

"It's not Azula it's Ty lee and a friend now open up".

The door opened and Zuko stood in front of the two girls.

Ty lee got a huge grin on her face, but Mai and Zuko's faces were a cherry color. That's Mai great Zuko thought. Mai had been Zuko's only crush sure there was Jin and the two girls that traveled with the Avatar. But Mai was different he and her had made jokes about Azula and spared together Mai usually won in those days they'd been good friends. Zuko had even taken her to the golden dragon dance which had ended in Azula burning down half the dance floor. Zuko hadn't thought about her since he had told her that he would be fine going into the Agni Ki.

Mai just stood their looking at her childhood crush crap she thought I'm going to kill Ty lee later for this.

"Hi. Mai, you've changed a lot" Zuko tried his best to regain composer.

"You changed too" Mai said.

She looked at the scar it was ugly but made Zuko look well hotter to her. I hate hormones Mai thought to herself.

Ty lee noticed the deepening redness on the faces of her to friends.

"I guess your love for each other is showing through cause your both really red" Ty lee said with a giggle. Both glared at her.

"Ty lee we were friends ok and for the last time I don't like Zuko".

'Mai's right only friends" Zuko said, but both were lieing to themselves and each other.

"Fine whatever you two think" Ty lee said.

Both mad at Ty lee went to there rooms across the hall from each other and slammed the door.

"Setting them up is going to be harder then I thought" Ty lee said. She then bounced off down the hall to find Azula.

* * *

Ok i'm just trying to start a new fanfiction. like it hate it Plz Review!

Maiko Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Mission

Mai woke up to a timid knock on her door.

'What is so important you have to wake me up", Mai said in a groggy voice.

"Um… princess Azula wants you down for lunch lady Mai".

If was a male voice she didn't recognize. Oh great Azula sent one of the Di Lee agents to wake me up. Mai hated the Di Lee they made things even more boring then they already were. They were quiet always listened to order and were afraid of Azula, her, and Ty lee.

Wait, Mai thought, how is it lunch already? Huh I guess I over slept.

Mai got dress in her Earth Kingdom clothes. She longed for her Fire Nation robes but for now all she had was the Earth Kingdom clothes.

When she walked out of her room she saw Ty lee down the hallway and caught up with her.

"So, Mai, Zuko's back how do yah feel about that," Ty lee stated in a teasing tone.

Mai didn't want Ty lee helping her with her problems. She really didn't even know if she really liked Zuko; who was she kidding she liked him.

She just shrugged at her friend.

"I thought you'd be more excited about Zuko being here; he was the reason you joined Azula," Ty lee exclaimed fairly confused in Mai's uninterested in Zuko.

She had Mai there that was the reason she joined Azula in the first place. Of course Mai lied about it.

"He was the not the reason I assure you".

"Then what was"?

'Um… well boredom and well you I guess".

"Me"?

"Yeah, I couldn't let you deal with crazy Azula by yourself could I now".

Mai gave her friend a small smile, which was something she didn't do often.

"Wow! Mai that's the first genuie friendship thing you've even said to me"

Ty lee gave her friend a bear hug. Which Mai half heartily tried to break away from.

"Don't get used to it" Mai said in a bored tone.

Mai and ty lee made it to the dining room of the place.

It had a large wooden table, and it was nice and open. There were widows on each side of the room so light would shine in.

Zuko and Azula were already sitting down at the table. Everyone was still in their Earth Kingdom clothes, but the table cloth on the table was dark red. Which was most likely Azula's doing.

Mai sat down across from Zuko and Ty lee next to her.

She looked at him and she had to say he really did look different. His hair was longer, and his face looked angry. On the outside he wasn't her childhood crush, but Mai still saw the good inside him. She knew deep down he was the old Zuko who cared about every thing and everyone.

Zuko watched Mai and Ty lee as they sat down.

She sure had changed. She did mature over the years her face looked the same to Zuko. Her body was a different story. This was defiantly not the Mai he had grown up with. She defiantly was beautiful, Zuko thought as he waited for Azula to begin speaking.

Azula was at the head of the table and began to speak.

"Afternoon everyone; glad you joined us Zuzu I thought you died in your room"

Azula chuckled at her own comment, but nobody else did.

She glared and all of them began to nervously laugh.

Zuko had been in his room all day, because he was still torn about betraying his Uncle.

Zuko wanted to free hem, but had no clue how he would do it. Doing something like that would surely get him banished and maybe even killed. He a least for now would not worry to much about it and try to enjoy Mai's company. After all he hadn't seen her in years. Maybe he could try to enjoy Ty lee's too. That was going to be a stretch because he found her extremely annoying. He would just try to avoid Auzla.

"Before we began lunch I have an important mission for you three".

"As you know the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war".

All three nodded.

"The last lose end is the Avatar and his friends".

"How do we know were the Avatar is" Ty lee interrupted.

Azula glared at her and countined talking.

"As I was saying he is most likely headed to Kyoshi Island".

"So I guessing were going to Kyoshi Island" Mai stated in a uninterested tone.

"Exactly, I want you three to go on a ship to the Island and try to locate the Avatar".

"Why aren't you coming" Zuko asked.

"Father is coming all the way from the Fire Nation to congratulate me on the victory."

Zuko was shocked. His father would be here. He wanted to see his father but he also didn't. He was afraid of disappointing him again.

"You'll leave in two days to the Island" Azula told them all.

Azula waved her hand and four servants came out with plates of fish.

The fish were red and the plate was nicely set up with a piece of green basil on the side.

"Wait so I won't be able to see father" Zuko exclaimed.

"Sorry Zuzu we all must make sacrifices the war isn't won _yet_" Azula countered.

Azula gave her brother a smug smile that he tryed to ignore.

"Can we please eat now" Ty lee exclaimed.

Azula nodded yes and they began to eat.

Ty lee gorged her food, and Azula ate noble. Mai and Zuko barely ate as they picked at their food thinking of things to come.

When luch was finished Ty lee who left the table last and ate the most. Went to go look for Mai or Zuko who had left the table a few minutes ago.


	3. Shoping and danger

Discliamer: I don't own Avatar. Mike and Bryan of Nick do.

* * *

Mai went to the library to read a book or two. She didn't have anything else to do. 

"I'll have a nice relaxing afternoon," Mai said to herself.

She spoke to soon. Just then Ty lee walked in Zuko behind her.

"Mai will you go to the market with us," Ty lee asked.

Mai looked up from her book at the two.

Mai looked at Zuko and raised an eyebrow.

"It's either going to the market or staying here with Azula," replied Zuko.

"Azula's madder then normal I went into the throne room to ask her if she wanted to go and she shot fire at me" exclaimed Ty lee.

Ty lee showed Mai her hair and how it had a burnt mark at the end.

"Will you please, we only have one day till we have to be on a smelly old ship," Ty lee pleaded.

Mai set her book down and replied.

"So either stay here with an angry Azula, or go shopping with you".

Mai ponder for a second, and then brought out a knife from her wristband.

"What are you doing," Ty lee asked.

Mai held her knife up to her chest and pointed it to herself.

"Killing myself," Mai replied calmly.

Ty lee crossed her arms and glared at Mai. Zuko gave an amused smirk.

Mai sighed, stood up, and put the knife back.

"Fine I'll go."

Ty lee grinned and gave her friend a huge hug.

After Ty lee let go the three began to walk.

Ty lee in the middle, Mai on her right, and Zuko on her left.

"By the time this is done I'll have a prettier jewelry then that water tribe girl" Ty lee exclaimed. Half way though the walk.

Then Ty lee suddenly stopped, and then Mai and Zuko stopped to see what was the problem. They were outside the place and almost to the lower ring market.

"What was her name? Kat, Katy, Kay, Kate it had a Kat sound to it," Ty lee said.

"Wasn't her name Kathy or something like that," Zuko stated.

"No, it's not Kathy" Ty lee said pondering.

Mai rolled her eyes at the two then said the correct name.

"Katara" Mai said.

"Huh" Ty lee said.

"Her names Katara" Mai stated again.

"Oh yeah Katara!" exclaimed Ty lee.

She then gave Mai a hug, which Mai didn't want.

"When we get back to the place I'm going to have to teach you what personal space means." Mai stated dryly.

Those two made Zuko crack another smile.

Mai and Ty lee may be Azula henchmen, but they were his two best friends from before got banished.

The differences in their personalities made them such good friends.

Ty lee was hyper and bubbly; and Mai was sarcastic and clam.

The three finally got to the market.

There were a bunch of individual huts that were being sold from.

There were many people in the streets, and they were all wearing dirty and worn out clothes. The three stood out in the crowed because their clothes were much nicer looking.

Mai couldn't help notice that there were many more Di Lee agents in the street. Many more from when they had first gotten to the city.

"So were do we go to first Ty lee" Zuko asked.

Zuko looked only to see a Mai who was looking down the line of huts.

Zuko followed her gaze to Ty lee. She was at jewelry hut that was a ways away.

"How did she get that far ahead," Zuko asked dumbfounded.

"Ty lee is more dangerous in shopping mode then Azula is in a room full of things that say flammable on them," Mai replied dryly.

"So just you and me then," Zuko said a little awkwardly.

Mai caught the awkwardness and blushed just a little.

'Guess so," Mai said.

"So were to," Zuko asked.

Mai had no clue. She had expected to follow Ty lee around all day.

"Um… were do you what to go," Mai replied.

Zuko also had no clue. He had expected to be pulled around by Ty lee all day also.

'Bookstore," Mai said looking at the hut to the left of them.

"Sure"

Mai and Zuko walked in the hut. It had dim lighting to it, but it did have a large amount of books.

There were selves with all different kinds of books.

Mai went to the back of the store with Zuko following her.

Mai rummaged though the war books and picked one up. She handed it to Zuko. She then headed for the romance books.

"The art of war," Zuko said while looking at the book Mai had handed him.

"It looks like a good book, and its in good condition," Mai replied.

She pulled one more book out of the self. Handed it to Zuko then headed for the cashier.

Zuko followed Mai and looked at the book. It said Cave of Two Lovers. It was a green and the writing was in gold on the front.

Zuko handed the books to Mai.

"You coming,' Mai asked as she paid for the books.

Zuko was still standing by the bookself that Mai had gotten the book from.

"Yeah sorry," Zuko replied.

When they walked out of the store Zuko offered to hold Mai's small bag, and she hesitantly handed it to him.

Mai and Zuko went to many other stores, and found nothing of much interest.

The two left a werid herb shop only to be ambushed by Ty lee.

"How are you to love birds doing," Ty lee said in a teasing tone.

Both Mai and Zuko ignored the comment.

Mai looked at her friend who had ten bags, five on each arm.

"You sure did a lot of shopping there Ty lee," Zuko stated.

"You should have seen her at the Fire Nation Market last summer. She punched out two girls to get a dress," Mai replied dryly.

"Hey, those lawsuits were dropped," Ty lee, retorted.

"Whatever," Mai replied.

"Lets go back to the place it's getting late," Zuko said.

The three walked back to the place.

Ty lee went to her room to try on her new jewelry.

Mai went to the library to read her new books.

Zuko followed her, to the library.

She was sitting down in a green couch chair in the far corner of the room.

"Is that book good," Zuko asked.

She had the book Cave of Two Lovers in her hand.

She nodded and looked up at Zuko.

She had a pained look in her eyes and Zuko knew something was wrong.

'What's wrong"?

"I'm sorry , but I over heard Azula talking and she said that when your father comes he's going to have Iroh executed. I'm sorry Zuko"

She dropped her head down; she had over heard Azula on her was to the library.

Zuko was shocked that's why Azula was sending him on another goose chase for the Avatar.

"I've got to get him out of there," Zuko said, as he was about to go to the prison chambers. He stopped because of a gentle hand holding his.

"You didn't think I'd tell you that with out a plan," Mai stated calmly.

"What are you saying, Mai"

"I have it taken care of all you need to do is make sure Azula doesn't check the cargo on are way to Kyoshi Island".

Zuko was dumbfounded how did Mai think she who be able to do that.

"Don't worry it's under control," Mai said very calmly.

"Why would you do this for me," Zuko asked.

Mai wasn't going to admit she liked him, but how else would she word it.

"You and Ty lee are my family and I care about you two more then honor, Azula, and the Fire Nation," Mai said.

That was the best way she could think of wording it without admitting she liked him.

"Thank you" was all he could say.

He still had no idea how she would pull it off, but if anyone could it had to be her. She had Azula's trust and most likely knew were his Uncle was located. All Zuko could do was make a seen, and probably get thrown in the cell right next to his uncle.

Mai had no idea how she would get Iroh pass the Di lee, but even if it killed her she would save him.

She got up and left Zuko in the library telling him it would be ok. After a while of thinking he went to his room to try to go to sleep.

As soon as Zuko left a Di lee agent jumped from the ceiling he had heard everything.

IN THE WAR ROOM

"Are you sure,"

The Di lee agent nodded yes at Azula.

Azula was sitting at the head of the war room table.

"Should I send agents to kill them right now," the Di lee asked.

Azula thought about it and how was she going to kill them. She could just kill them right now, but that would be to much of a scene if it got out of hand. Her father no matter how much he didn't like Zuko wouldn't what to hear that she killed him. Mai was her subject and she couldn't tell her father how easily Mai was willing to betrayed her. She needed her father to think they were all loyal to her till the very end, but how then it hit her.

"No, tomorrow send them on a tank to the ship early in the morning, and make sure Iroh is on with them he should die with them. Their going to have an _accident_ on the ship and all of my very loyal subjects will die,"

"Iroh is already missing"

Mai must work fast, Azula thought.

"Leave it be they will all die in the _accident _tomorrow".

"Yes Princess Azula I will make the arrangements,"

"And bring Ty lee to me I want to speak with her".

* * *

Note: ok i could have taken the story in a different direction but i liked this one. The reason i think azula would'nt kill them right away is because her father would probalby get mad at her if her subjects were not loyal to her and Mai and Zuko would'nt go down that easy it would cause like a big scene. Plz review it means alot 


End file.
